guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuha
Mizuha is the female protagonist in the Guilty Gear Xtra Manga. She is a Japanese living in the colonies with little knowledge about the outside world. Story On an ordinary day in the Japanese Colony, Mizuha and her grandfather were attacked by Geena, who was working with the PWAB. In the midst of battle, Tyr awoke and saved her. Later on, Ky Kiske arrived to the scene for an investigation about the Gears and while he's on her residence, she sensed an incoming danger. It was non other than a Gear arm, and Tyr acted fast to save her from the falling debris. Later on, Ky identified Tyr and Mizuha as important witnesses to the case. But during the investigation, Baiken and Ky fought each other. Mizuha was then blasted away into a far away place with Tyr because of the latter's power. She found herself in Axl Low's apartment when she woke up and she, along with Tyr befriended him. The three of them talked about radio and then went shopping for non-Japanese clothes. When it's Mizuha's turn, she was forced to wear a top that were three sizes smaller than her big bust since none fit her size. Afterwards they encountered Geena again. Tyr and Axl fought her to no success. Seeing Tyr wounded, Mizuha changed her persona into an emotionless, stern one. She released a Ki Ball to Geena, killing her apparently. She fell unconscious into Anji Mito's arms. She then awoke to see a berserk Tyr, possessed by Fenrir. Using Anji's power to transmit sound and her Ki, she was able to reach Tyr and put him back to normal. However, Tyr remained sleeping. Mizuha cried over him and she was able to reach his soul, awakening him. With President Gabriel Mizuha found out that her powers were causing the giant airship that contained Gears to fall into earth. The two of them resolved to stop the airship and discovered that Geena was the one manning it. They fought her and their combined powers managed to destroy her along with the spacestation. In the epilogue, she and Tyr were shown to be traveling together. Powers and Abilities As a Japanese, Mizuha has an innate capacity for the use of Ki and through this, she was able to enter a trance-like state and sense danger. And as a priestess, she is able to transmit Ki using songs and it's referred to as "Kotodama" (Power in Words). She also possesses a degree of superhuman strength similar to May's and is able to manipulate electromagnetic frequencies to teleport herself and others. She can also amplify and manipulate the magic of others, as she amplified Tyr's transmutation ability to defeat Geena. She can also take on an astral form to enter into the minds of others. It is not explained why she possessed secret powers and why she has a more violent persona. Despite the mystery around her, her power is still able to direct a giant spacestation to Earth without her knowing it. Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Category:Manga Characters